The Immortal
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Itukah sebabnya Anda bisa terinfeksi racun vampir dari saya, Sir? Karena jiwa Anda... labil? ...Sebuah vamfic Harry dan Severus. NO slash.


Dumbledore menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Harry melalui kacamata bulan-separonya.

…

"Sudah waktunya bagiku," katanya, "untuk memberitahumu apa yang seharusnya kuberitahukan kepadamu lima tahun lalu, Harry. Duduklah. Aku akan mengungkapkan segalanya."

…

"Harry, Lord Voldemort… adalah seorang vampir."

* * *

**.**

**The Immortal**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

Warning(s): **vampire**fic, OOC, AU

Note: kalimat yang diketik dengan _huruf miring_ adalah kutipan dari canon

.

.

.

_Tulang sang ayah, diberikan tanpa sadar, kau akan menghidupkan putramu._

_Daging si abdi, diberikan dengan sukarela, kau akan menghidupkan kembali tuanmu._

_Darah musuh, diambil dengan paksa, kau akan membangkitkan kembali lawanmu._

Kalimat-kalimat itu berdenging-denging dalam telinganya, diucapkan lewat bibir gemetar Peter Pettigrew, dirapalkan selagi si abdi meramu cairan ajaib yang menggelegak menantang di tengah lahan pekuburan. Harry Potter mendesis kesakitan di tempatnya, bekas lukanya kejam menusuk-nusuk, sementara darahnya berdesir nyeri, memilukan…

Dan setelah beberapa saat, yang terburuk datang ke hadapannya.

_Lord Voldemort telah bangkit kembali_.

Lewat matanya yang setengah buta karena kesakitan, Harry bisa melihat sosok penyihir yang baru dibangkitkan itu dalam gelap.

_Tangannya seperti labah-labah besar kurus_…

Pengikut-pengikutnya berdatangan, gemetar ketakutan, bertudung-tudung. Di antara mereka semua, yang napasnya memburu ngeri dan jantungnya seakan mau mencelat keluar, Lord Voldemort tampak berdiri sendiri, dingin, tak berkehidupan.

_Jari-jarinya yang putih panjang_…

"Harry Potter…"

Harry tak bisa mengerti—tak bisa berpikir, malah—namun si penyihir bergerak mendekatinya, aura jahat menyelubunginya seperti asap keras. Nagini si ular melingkar-lingkar liar di tanah. Voldemort menatap Harry, dan bekas lukanya mendidih di dahinya, kepalanya seakan meronta hendak melepaskan diri dari batang lehernya.

_Matanya yang merah, yang pupilnya seperti celah sempit, seperti pupil mata kucing, berkilau lebih terang menembus kegelapan_...

Jemari Voldemort menyentuh pipi Harry.

Sentakan itu panas membakar.

"Darahmu, Potter…" suaranya seperti desau mencekam, "darahmu sudah mengalir dalam nadi-nadiku. Perlindungan ibumu tersayang, kini telah mengalir dalam diriku juga. Tapi aku _masih_ menginginkan satu hal, hal yang sama, dengan cara yang lain…"

Harry tidak menjawab; rasa sakitnya membuatnya lebih memilih mati daripada apa pun. Belitan di tubuhnya memaksanya terpepet tak bergerak ke nisan, dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Voldemort menyentuh lehernya yang tak terjaga, menyingkirkan kerah jubahnya yang basah oleh darah dan keringat.

Dan dalam beberapa detik yang menggila, sesuatu yang runcing menusuk kulitnya.

Lord Voldemort. Membungkuk di hadapannya. Menggigit lehernya.

Mengisap darahnya.

Dan wajah para Pelahap Maut menegang di balik topeng-topeng mereka.

Rasa sakitnya mungkin melebihi Kutukan Cruciatus: bagian leher Harry yang digigit terasa membara seperti ditempeli logam panas. Semua venanya mengalirkan darah mendidih ke jantungnya, dan mentranspornya ke seluruh tubuh seperti racun jahat yang permanen. Harry bisa merasakan semua hal terhapus dari benaknya, yang kemudian hanya diisi kengerian dan kesakitan.

Bahkan sakitnya tak kunjung mereda ketika Voldemort melepas taringnya yang menancap di leher Harry.

Dia mencecap sebentar. "Lihat, Potter?" desisnya kemudian. "Aku bahkan mengisi lambungku dengan darah ibumu, yang _katanya_ punya perlindungan khusus terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Kaulihat?

"Kau milikku sekarang."

.

.

.

Setahun penuh telah berlalu, namun kenangan mengerikan itu masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas saat ini.

Di sini, di kantor Dumbledore yang sudah agak cerah disinari matahari pagi, ingatan itu kembali kepadanya seperti hantaman kutukan.

"Benarkah… benarkah yang Anda katakan, Profesor?"

Dumbledore menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kapan aku pernah membohongimu, Harry?"

"Tapi kenapa…?"

"…dia ingin menjadi vampir? Kurasa kita berdua sudah tahu jawabannya."

Harry terenyak di tempatnya, otaknya berputar menerima sejumlah informasi yang baru saja disampaikan Dumbledore kepadanya. Bahwa ada ramalan yang 'mewajibkan' salah satu dari mereka mati. Bahwa Voldemort telah menandai Harry sebagai tandingannya.

Dan bahwa…

"Voldemort menginginkan keabadian, Harry," jelas Dumbledore, mata birunya masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dia akan melakukan apa pun—_apa pun_—demi keabadian itu. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan menjadi vampir."

"Dia menggigit saya," kata Harry, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dia _mengisap_ darah saya, Profesor. Malam itu, saat dia bangkit kembali. Dan saya merasakan sesuatu—seperti bisa ular—memasuki tubuh saya, dan…"

Suara Harry nyaris menghilang melihat kerlingan simpati Dumbledore.

"…kalau begitu, apakah saya sudah menjadi…?"

Dumbledore mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, Harry. Kau telah mengadakan kontak darah dengannya."

Pikiran Harry mulai melayang, dengan ngeri, ke malam berbulan-bulan lalu, ketika dia bermimpi menggigit Arthur Weasley sampai sekarat…

Malam itu, dia _memang_ menginginkannya. Menginginkan darah, bukan hanya sekadar kepuasan membunuh.

Seringkali, dalam waktu-waktu tertentu sepanjang tahun ini, hasrat aneh melandanya, dambaan kucuran cairan merah di tenggorokannya. Setelah kejadian di pemakaman Little Hangleton, hidupnya tak pernah sama lagi. Dia, Harry, berulang-ulang mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh, berulang-ulang berniat menggigit teman-temannya sendiri, dan sering sekali nyaris lepas kontrol. Kedua sahabatnya mengetahui hal ini, dan mereka turut prihatin.

"Profesor…" kata Harry kemudian, tanpa tahu apa yang mau dikatakannya.

"Jangan takut, Harry," Dumbledore tersenyum. "Kau akan bisa melaluinya."

.

.

.

"Apa? Ja-jadi Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu vampir?"

Hermione tampak gelisah. "Tapi… bagaimana mungkin? Kita kan sudah mengadakan riset selama setahun ini, sejak kejadian di kuburan itu. Dan tak ada secuil pun bukti bahwa baik Kau-Tahu-Siapa maupun Harry adalah vampir."

"Tapi kalau Dumbledore bilang begitu…" Ron bimbang.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, pada hari terakhir menjelang kembalinya mereka ke dunia Muggle, tanda berakhirnya tahun ajaran kelima di Hogwarts. Harry tak banyak bicara, suasana hatinya masih sangat buruk karena berbagai kejadian yang melandanya. Sirius Black baru tewas terbunuh, dan dia baru saja diberi kabar mengenai hal paling gila yang bisa didengarnya seumur hidup.

Lord Voldemort. Vampir. Begitu kata Dumbledore.

Hermione berdecak mencela, entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Dengar ya," katanya dengan nada menggurui, "kita bertiga sudah tahu betul bahwa sifat vampir tak bisa ditularkan lewat darah. Banyak penyihir yang bahkan termakan cerita Muggle, yang mengira gigitan vampir bisa membuatmu menjadi vampir juga. Tidak sesederhana itu. Darahmu mungkin bisa diisap vampir sampai kering, tapi kau tetap akan jadi manusia."

"Kami _tahu_, Hermione," desah Harry lelah. "Tapi mungkin ada yang berbeda dalam kasus ini… Sesuatu…"

"Satu-satunya yang membuatmu bisa menjadi vampir," Hermione melanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi, "adalah gen. Kau terlahir sebagai vampir, dari orangtua vampir. Kalaupun Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu _memang_ vampir, berarti dia memperolehnya dari orangtuanya. _Pasti_ orangtuanya juga vampir, tapi itu tetap tak bisa menjelaskan _kenapa_ Harry mulai tertular sifat-sifat genetiknya, dan aku masih tetap tak percaya kalau…"

"Hentikan, Hermione, kau membuatku pusing," gerutu Ron. "Untuk sementara, kita terima saja dulu teori Dumbledore. Kita juga perlu riset lebih lanjut di—hei, Harry, tampangmu aneh."

Harry baru saja mencengkeram sofa erat-erat dengan tangannya. Ekspresinya keras, dan wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Harry, kau sakit?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Harry. "Aku lapar."

"Mau turun sarapan ke Aula Besar?"

Harry menggeleng. Cengkeramannya pada sofa makin erat.

"Aku perlu darah."

.

.

.

Tahun keenam tiba, dan ketiga sahabat itu melaluinya sambil berusaha menutup-nutupi fakta bahwa Harry Potter makin lama makin membutuhkan banyak asupan darah. Hermione mungkin masih berusaha tutup mata dan percaya bahwa Harry bukan vampir, tapi Ron, yang yakin benar pada pendapat Dumbledore, terus mendesak Harry untuk bertanya lebih banyak kepada Dumbledore mengenai masalah ini.

"Kau kan akan mendapatkan pelajaran privat darinya sepanjang tahun ini," kata Ron pada Harry. "Pastikan kau menanyainya lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini."

"Pasti," jawab Harry. "Lagipula, aku sudah lelah berkelana ke hutan dan minum darah binatang."

Maka pelajaran-pelajaran Harry tentang Horcrux pun dimulailah. Pada suatu kesempatan, setelah pertemuan kesekian, Harry memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Dumbledore mengenai riwayat 'kevampiran' Voldemort.

"Profesor… apakah Merope Gaunt itu vampir?"

"Bukan, Harry. Dia adalah penyihir biasa. Apalagi Tom Riddle, yang hanya seorang Muggle."

"Hermione memberitahu saya bahwa vampir hanya bisa dilahirkan, bukan ditularkan lewat darah. Jadi bagaimana Anda bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa…?"

"Pengetahuan, Harry, bukanlah sebuah hal yang jalan di tempat," ujar Dumbledore kalem. "Pada masanya, Lord Voldemort berhasil menemukan bahwa untuk menjadi vampir, tidak perlu mewarisi gen dari nenek moyang yang juga vampir. Dan hal ini memang belum pernah dimuat di buku mana pun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry, matanya—yang irisnya sudah nyaris menjauhi warna hijau—melebar.

Dumbledore menunduk menatap Harry. "Kita sudah bicara soal Horcrux, Harry. Kita tahu bahwa Voldemort akan melakukan apa saja demi keabadian. Meskipun dia sudah punya Horcrux, dia masih juga merasa belum puas. Dia menginginkan keabadian yang mutlak. Maka, dia menjadikan dirinya sendiri vampir."

"Tapi vampir itu _tidak_ abadi," kilah Harry. "Hermione juga yang membacanya di buku. Mereka memang berumur panjang, namun tidak imortal. Dan menjadi vampir bukan berarti secara otomatis menjadi _kebal_. Kebetulan saja, proses penuaan kaum vampir jauh-jauh lebih lambat daripada manusia biasa."

"Penjelasan yang bagus sekali, Harry, kau telah memahaminya," Dumbledore tersenyum, "tapi apa peduli Voldemort soal itu? Selama ada apa pun yang bisa memanjangkan umurnya, dia akan mencobanya. Sekarang, yang menjadi pokok masalah bukanlah itu."

Dumbledore mengintip sejenak ke Pensieve di hadapannya, yang berpendar bening di ruangan kantor itu.

"Beruntung sekali, dia punya pengikut yang andal dan amat cerdas. Seorang yang ahli dalam Ramuan. Voldemort yakin sekali akan kemampuan pengikutnya itu, dan dia memintanya untuk membuatkan ramuan khusus bagi dirinya, untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampir."

"Dan orang itu… berhasil?"

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Ya, setelah penelitian selama berbulan-bulan. Si Ahli Ramuan berhasil menemukan Vampireous Venom—Racun Vampir, begitu sebutannya. Saat itu beberapa lama sebelum kau lahir, Voldemort sudah punya beberapa Horcrux, namun masih dengan tamaknya ingin memastikan keabadiannya. Dan Voldemort meneguknya, lalu akhirnya menjadi vampir seperti keinginannya."

Sementara Dumbledore bicara, pikiran Harry berdesing. Ahli Ramuan?

"Tapi, siapa orang itu, Profesor? Yang telah menemukan Racun Vampir?"

"Siapa lagi?" Dumbledore mengedip kepadanya. "Tentu saja, orang paling lihai dalam ilmu meramu yang pernah kita kenal. Profesor Severus Snape."

.

.

.

"_Snape_?"

Harry mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar abdi Voldemort yang setia…"

"Dan dari mana Dumbledore mengetahui hal itu?" tuntut Ron.

"Snape yang bercerita sendiri padanya," Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kan katanya dia sudah berpisah jalan dan sekarang berada di pihak kita. Jadi, menurut Dumbledore, Snape-lah yang mengakui semuanya, termasuk memberitahunya bahwa Voldemort itu vampir."

"Tapi, apakah Snape sendiri juga vampir…?"

"Bukan," Harry menjawab pertanyaan Ron. "Hanya Voldemort yang pernah meminum racun itu, bahkan para Pelahap Maut tak pernah bicara soal itu."

Harry menarik napas berat. Dia tak pernah bisa menyenangi Snape. Bagaimana tidak, guru Ramuan itu _membenci_nya. Lagi pula, dia tidak melihat satu pun bukti bahwa Snape tidak bersalah. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, dia pasti akan senang sekali memberi kejayaan pada Sihir Hitam.

"Aku masih tak percaya Snape sudah tobat," Ron mendengus.

"Tapi itu masih belum menjawab masalah Harry," sela Hermione, mengabaikan pernyataan Ron. "Kenapa… dia juga ikut menjadi bersifat vampir setelah digigit Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Harry. "Aku belum menanyakannya…"

"Pastikan kau menanyakannya sesegera mungkin, Harry," kata Ron cemas. "Atau… apakah kita mesti bertanya kepada Snape?"

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa kepada Snape," tukas Harry.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau masih membutuhkan suplai darah yang banyak," kata Hermione sambil menatap tajam Harry. "Ayo, kita ke Hutan sekarang. Mumpung ruang rekreasi kosong."

"Kalau beruntung, akan ada dua-tiga rubah mati malam ini," gumam Ron, nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Kesempatan bertanya itu ternyata tidak pernah ada. Segera setelah kepulangan Harry dari perburuan Horcrux pertamanya bersama Dumbledore, si Kepala Sekolah terbunuh di puncak Menara Astronomi.

Terbunuh. Di tangan Severus Snape.

Dengan berjuta ilmu yang tak sempat dibagikannya kepada siapa pun.

Bisakah Harry menyangkal betapa dirinya dipenuhi kebencian terhadap pria itu? Pada Snape, guru Ramuan yang tak pernah sekalipun menghidupkan rasa simpati dalam hatinya? Bisakah Harry memahaminya, mencoba memunculkan sekeping kepercayaan kepadanya, mencoba meyakini bahwa Snape telah berbalik melawan Kegelapan?

Bagaimana mungkin Albus Dumbledore berharap Harry bisa memercayainya, sementara dia sendiri, bersemayam dalam pusara putih, tak lagi hidup karena ulah Severus Snape?

Jika Harry boleh memilih, dia lebih suka menjadi vampir selamanya, asalkan Snape disingkirkan dari hadapannya.

Bersama Voldemort dan seluruh anak buahnya, kalau begitu.

Dan perjalanannya bersama Ron dan Hermione lalu dimulai. Mereka meninggalkan tahun ketujuh Hogwarts mereka dalam rangka pencarian Horcrux. Ada sekian benda yang harus dicari, masing-masing bisa berada di mana saja, bisa berupa apa saja, dan bisa dilindungi oleh macam-macam sihir yang tak pernah mereka duga. Pada akhir perjalanan mereka, ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya bergerak kembali ke Hogwarts, tempat segalanya bermula, tempat Horcrux terakhir mereka yakini berada.

Dan perang pun pecahlah.

Lord Voldemort kembali lagi malam itu, bersama para Pelahap Mautnya yang setia. Dia mencari Harry Potter, si Anak Laki-laki yang Anehnya Masih Saja Terus Hidup. Dia telah mengumumkan ke seluruh sekolah, bahwa dia akan menunggu anak itu di Hutan, dan jika dalam waktu satu jam Harry tidak muncul, pasukannya akan dilepas untuk meluluh-lantakkan Hogwarts.

Saat itulah, Harry, Ron dan Hermione berada di Shrieking Shack, gemetaran, memandangi sosok yang mereka benci selama ini terkapar di lantai, berlumuran darah.

Severus Snape, nyaris mati digigit ular.

"_Ambil… ini… Ambil… ini…"_

Dan memori itu meluncur keluar dari Snape: melayang perak-biru, ditampung dalam botol penuh-penuh. Harry begitu membenci orang itu, orang yang sekarat itu, namun tidak ada pula kebahagiaan dalam dirinya ketika dia menyaksikan Snape mengejang di tempatnya, berusaha menahan maut yang mungkin sedang mencoba menarik lepas nyawanya.

Pernahkah terpikir olehnya bahwa Severus Snape adalah jawaban bagi semua itu?

Ketika kenangan demi kenangan terbuka, Harry terjatuh makin dalam ke cerita masa lalunya, cerita yang tak pernah ia dengar, yang nyaris tak bisa ia percayai.

Mulai dari masa kecil Snape. Pertemuannya dengan Lily. Hari-hari yang berlalu selanjutnya. Harry tak pernah mengira, tak bisa mengira… ternyata, Severus Snape mencintai Lily Evans?

Dan adegan lain muncul sementara Harry berdiri mengawasi dalam Pensieve milik Dumbledore itu.

"Dia telah kembali. Aku tahu. Itu telah terjadi."

Dumbledore menatap Snape, yang berdiri kaku mencengkeram Tanda Kegelapan di tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin pergi…"

"Tentu saja tidak," tukas Snape, tak ada sedikit pun kegentaran dalam suaranya. "Aku akan tetap di sini, dan pergi nanti… dengan begitu, tak akan ada rahasia yang bisa ketahuan."

"Apakah Lord Voldemort yang sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh jiwanya itu masih seorang vampir, sekarang, setelah dia dibangkitkan lagi?" Dumbledore bertanya pelan.

Snape tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ya," jawabnya kemudian. "Ya, dia sudah menjadi vampir sejak lama, dan sekarang pun dia pasti masih vampir."

Kilasan memori itu menghilang, dan Harry terjatuh ke adegan lain, seperti adegan-adegan sebelumnya yang datang dan pergi dalam ingatan Snape. Harry melihat ruangan yang sama, namun dalam atmosfir yang berbeda.

"Anak itu digigit. Tapi… _bagaimana mungkin_?"

Snape tampak frustrasi di tempatnya.

"Tenanglah, Severus," kata Dumbledore. "Kau harus menghitung ulang formulamu saat membuat ramuan itu dulu. Mungkin ada yang salah…"

"Itu _sudah_ kulakukan, dan aku yakin aku tidak salah," jawab Snape, berjalan mondar-mandir, jubahnya menampar-nampar kursi. "Tak mungkin racun vampir itu ikut mengalir dalam darah Potter, dan mengubah_nya_ jadi vampir juga. Jangan ragukan kemampuanku, Dumbledore…"

"Kalau begitu, pastilah ada faktor lain," balas Dumbledore, nada suaranya enteng, tapi dia tampak berpikir keras. "Yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun, aku selalu melihat Harry dan teman-temannya pergi ke Hutan dan membunuh rubah-rubah malang itu. Dia haus darah. Dan matanya… kau tak lagi mengenali mata Lily, kan, Severus? Hijaunya memudar…"

Snape tampaknya ingin sekali melempar sesuatu.

Adegan kembali berganti.

"_Jadi, anak itu… anak itu harus mati?"_

"_Jangan _shock_, Severus. Berapa banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang telah kausaksikan mati?"_

"_Belakangan ini, hanya mereka yang tak bisa kuselamatkan. Kau telah memperalat aku._"

"_Tapi ini mengharukan, Severus. Apakah kau jadi menyukai anak itu, akhirnya?_"

"_Menyukai _dia_? _Expecto patronum_!"_

_Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya meluncur rusa betina perak…_

"_Setelah sekian lama ini?"_

"_Selalu."_

"Kau bertahan?" tanya Dumbledore, mata birunya memantulkan sisa-sisa cahaya yang dipancarkan rusa betina tadi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan," jawab Severus, nyaris ketus, namun air mata masih tertinggal di sudut matanya. "Aku tak lagi punya jiwa, Dumbledore. Dan hatiku—hatiku telah dibawa mati. Tak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya. Diriku ini hanyalah jerangkong bergerak, mungkin tanpa kehidupan, tanpa _dia_, tanpa Lily…"

Kilasan-kilasan memori lain ditunjukkan, dan semakin jauh berpindah, semakin dalam luka menancap di dalam diri Harry. Inilah faktanya. Fakta mengenai si Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran. Kebenaran.

Bahwa dia selama ini berada di pihak Harry.

Harry beranjak ke Hutan Terlarang kemudian, telah menyadari semuanya. Bahwa dialah yang harus dikorbankan. Bukan masalah apakah Voldemort memang vampir atau bukan, apakah Harry sendiri sudah menjadi vampir atau tidak.

Dia harus mati, dan dengan begitu, barulah Voldemort bisa mati…

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di jantung Hutan. Pelahap Maut ramai mengelilinginya. Voldemort berdiri di tengah lingkaran itu, menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan…

"_Harry Potter,_" kata Voldemort, mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Harry, yang makin lama makin kehilangan keramahan hijaunya, darah vampir telah mengubah irisnya menjadi kekuningan. "_Anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup_."

Lalu, Kutukan Kematian dirapalkan.

.

.

.

Dia sedang berada di King's Cross, bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah mati?

Menurut Albus Dumbledore, belum.

"_Kau Horcrux ketujuh, Harry, Horcrux yang tak pernah dimaksudkannya dibuatnya. Dia telah membuat jiwanya begitu tidak stabil sehingga jiwanya pecah tercabik ketika dia melakukan tindakan jahat tak terkatakan itu…"_

"Ada satu hal yang masih belum saya mengerti, Profesor," kata Harry, setelah dia memaksa otaknya untuk memahami teori 'keselamatan' dirinya dari kematian kali ini. "Hanya satu hal… apakah saya adalah vampir?"

"Oh ya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu?" jawab Dumbledore lancar.

"Tapi saya masih—"

"Harry, Harry, seperti yang sudah pernah kusampaikan… pengetahuan bukanlah sesuatu yang jalan di tempat. Kau boleh bertahan dengan satu teori, bahwa _racun vampir tidak bisa menular lewat darah_, namun kau seharusnya bisa menyadari satu hal."

Harry menatap kepala sekolahnya itu, menunggu.

"Profesor Snape tidak mengerjakan ramuan itu secara sembarangan," ujar Dumbledore kemudian. "Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha meniru sifat-sifat genetik vampir yang bisa kita kenali, dan mengaplikasikannya dalam ramuan buatannya. Namun, aku menduga Severus melupakan satu hal: jika bukan Voldemort yang meminum racun itu, ramuan ciptaannya tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Intinya, racun vampir, baik yang diinjeksikan ke pembuluh darah lewat gigitan, maupun yang diserap lewat pencernaan, sama-sama tidak infektif. Namun ada satu sifatnya yang agak berbeda dari zat-zat lain… yaitu, _jahat_. Racun vampir bersifat keras dan oportunis saat bersemayam di darah manusia. Bisakah kau mengerti maksudku?"

Harry menggeleng. Penjelasan Dumbledore sungguh rumit.

"Sekarang begini saja. Bandingkan, antara Voldemort dan manusia lain. Dibandingkan manusia biasa, Voldemort-lah yang paling rentan, paling rapuh, paling labil. Kau tahu alasannya?"

"Karena… jiwanya tidak utuh?" tebak Harry.

"Tepat," Dumbledore tersenyum. "Dengan begitu, akan sangat mudah bagi racunnya untuk mengambil alih sistem tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi vampir. Keadaan ini sangat langka, dan tentu saja, mungkin belum pernah dilaporkan. Kondisi-kondisi tertentu akan membuat racun vampir bisa menular lewat darah. Ini adalah salah satunya."

"Berarti… saya juga menjadi vampir setelah digigit, karena jiwa saya…?"

"Jiwamu bukannya tidak utuh, Harry. Namun cabikan jiwa Voldemort di tubuhmu sedikit-banyak telah membuatmu labil juga. Itulah sebabnya kau juga akhirnya terinfeksi, meski seperti yang bisa kita lihat, dalam jangka waktu yang lebih panjang dan lambat."

"_Dan Anda sudah tahu ini? Anda sudah tahu—dari awal?"_

"_Aku menerka. Tetapi terkaanku, biasanya, tepat."_

"Kalau begitu, saya akan hidup lebih lama daripada orang lain…" alih-alih berbahagia, Harry menghembuskan napas sedih. Dia belum siap. Belum siap menjalani hidup di dunia, di mana semua orang akan menua kecuali dirinya, dan pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya…

Dumbledore menyentuh bahu Harry, dan meremasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan gentar, Harry. Nanti, kau akan menemukan rekan yang sepadan, dan biarkanlah dia menjadi temanmu selama menjalani hidup yang tidak biasa ini."

Harry menengadah, menatap pria tua itu, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Namun Dumbledore menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Seluruh dunia sihir berbahagia, karena pada akhirnya, Lord Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan.

Atmosfir kemenangan menguasai Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, menjalar ke seluruh Inggris, lalu seluruh dunia. Semua orang bersukacita.

Namun masih ada orang-orang yang sejenak melupakan kebahagiaan ini. Alih-alih tertawa gembira bersama teman-teman dan kerabat mereka, tiga orang yang telah bersahabat selama tujuh tahun ini berlari dalam sebuah terowongan di balik pohon galak Dedalu Perkasa, menuju gubuk reyot di desa Hogsmeade.

"Cepatlah—cepatlah—mungkin masih ada harapan…" Harry mencengkeram dadanya, napasnya cepat sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tak ada?" tanya Hermione terengah.

"Tak mungkin—tak ada yang tahu dia di sana…"

Mereka berhamburan memasuki gubuk. Shrieking Shack tampak lebih cerah sekarang, setelah matahari terbit. Mata Harry langsung mengarah ke lantai, ke sebuah tubuh yang terbaring di sana, tak bergerak.

Ron dan Hermione ikut menahan napas. Mereka sudah mendengar cerita Harry, tentang segalanya, meskipun dalam versi kilat. Dan kemudian, mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke tempat ini, untuk melihat apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang telah mereka salahpahami selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Hermione meraba nadinya. Tegang.

Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya, baik Harry maupun Ron melotot. Tak sabar.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Se-seperti yang sudah kuduga… ia memakai _stopper in death_."

"Jadi?" tanya Ron parau.

"Dia masih hidup?" pekik Harry.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

Beban sejuta ton yang tadi bersarang di dada Harry seketika menghilang: Severus Snape hidup! Dia masih hidup!

"Tapi dia tampak parah sekali," Ron berkomentar.

"Kondisinya kritis," balas Hermione. "Tapi kita masih belum terlambat… Harry, kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Harry mengangguk, lehernya tercekat aneh. "Kalau memang ini satu-satunya cara…"

Ron menepuk punggungnya. "Selamatkan dia, Sobat. Itu akan jadi hadiah permintaan maaf dari kita semua karena telah meragukan kesetiannya."

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Naluri haus darah dalam tubuhnya menggelora, namun ditingkahi oleh niat untuk menyelamatkan, bukan nafsu untuk mengenyangkan perut. Matanya sudah berubah sepenuhnya, tak lagi hijau cemerlang, melainkan jingga bercahaya, seakan dia memakai lensa kontak Muggle.

"Ayo, Harry," dorong Hermione.

Bagaimana cara kerja _stopper in death_? Harry tak begitu mengerti. Ada bermacam-macam jenis _stopper_, namun yang paling mungkin digunakan Snape adalah yang satu ini. _Stopper_ yang akan menahan bisa mematikan di tempat gigitannya, agar tidak menyebar hingga ke organ-organ penting. Masih ada bekas luka mengerikan di sisi leher Snape, tempat di mana Nagini menggigitnya.

Harry berlutut di sisi Snape. Meletakkan tangan di bahunya yang dingin. Matanya terarah lurus pada bekas gigitan itu…

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Harry mendapati dirinya menempelkan bibirnya pada leher yang sedingin es itu, mencoba mengisap keluar racun yang mungkin nyaris membeku di pembuluh darah Snape. Setetes yang menyentuh lidahnya—pahit—membuatnya yakin bahwa dia sedang melakukan hal yang benar.

Dia menyeruput dan meludah, menyeruput dan meludah, terus sampai dirasakannya cairan dalam mulutnya berubah rasa dari pahit menjadi asin normal kembali.

"Tolong, bangunlah, Profesor…" Hermione masih terus memegang pergelangan tangan Snape, meraba nadinya.

"Kalian lihat tidak?" nada suara Ron menjadi antusias. "Wajahnya sudah mulai berwarna lagi.

"Snape selamat. Dia akan hidup."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya, Harry?" Hermione bertanya kepadanya, sementara mereka bertiga duduk di tepi danau, menikmati hari-hari di sekolah sementara semua pelajaran ditiadakan. Sudah nyaris seminggu berlalu sejak Voldemort tewas.

"Sudah, dan aku tidak akan merugikan siapa-siapa," sahut Harry. "Kita tidak perlu cemas, kan? Aku dan Snape sudah melakukan kontak darah di sana, tapi dia tentu tidak akan tertular."

Sekarang, setelah Harry diberitahu bahwa dirinya _memang_ vampir, dia berusaha menerima jati dirinya apa adanya. Ron dan Hermione sudah diberitahu, dan mereka terus menyemangatinya, siap membantu sebisanya. Severus Snape telah sadar dan masih dirawat di dalam kastil.

"Belakangan aku jadi sering memikirkan Snape," kata Ron. "Dia itu aktor yang hebat sekali ya, ternyata."

"Abdi Dumbledore yang paling setia, kalau begitu ya?" timpal Hermione, sementara kedua sahabatnya tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?" usul Harry. "Kemarin dia sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya di ruang bawah tanah, siapa tahu…?"

"Kau bisa menengoknya kalau kau mau," kata Hermione. "Snape akan senang bertemu kau, Harry. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Harry sendiri yang pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggal Snape, namun dia tahu di mana kantornya. Semoga saja Snape ada di kantor…

Harry sudah mencapai pintu kantor itu ketika kebimbangan melandanya. Bagaimana kalau… sikap sinis Snape masih sama seperti dulu, terhadapnya? Bagaimana kalau yang dia lakukan ini tidak ada gunanya?

Apakah seharusnya dia pergi saja?

Namun belum sempat dia memutuskan, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Masuklah, Potter."

Suara itu berasal dari dalam. Agak canggung, Harry mendorong pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu dan menjejakkan kaki di dalam ruangan. Namun mendadak saja, sesuatu menyambar hidungnya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat dalam sekejap.

Aroma ini… _darah_?

Menahan napas, Harry berjalan menyusuri ruangan, mencari-cari sosok Snape. Kakinya menuntunnya ke sebuah sudut yang terhalang rak-rak baca.

Di balik rak, sebuah meja besar berdiri bersama kursi kayu besar.

Snape sedang duduk di balik meja, dan dia menatap Harry dengan ekspresi kakunya yang biasa.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, Potter?" dia bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang Harry tak pernah mimpi akan pernah terlontar dari mulut Snape.

"Lumayan, Sir," jawabnya sopan. "Bagaimana…?"

Tapi kata-katanya terhenti seketika, saat ia akhirnya menyadari apa yang tergeletak di atas meja Snape.

"Kenapa, Potter?"

"Itu… Anda…" Harry akhirnya tahu dari mana bau keras darah itu berasal.

Di atas meja, Snape sedang meletakkan jasad seekor binatang—mungkin rubah atau semacamnya—untuk satu tujuan yang bisa dipikirkan Harry: diambil darahnya. Benar saja, di sisi rak-rak baca Snape kini tampak berjajar botol-botol penyimpanan berisi cairan merah yang sungguh mengundang. Bagaimana—bagaimana mungkin…?

"Profesor," leher Harry serasa tercekat. "Kenapa Anda…?"

"…mengumpulkan darah? Kukira kau sudah tahu kenapa, Potter?"

"Anda… vampir?"

"Yang masih sangat muda, baru berusia lima hari," tutur Snape lancar.

"Tapi tidak mungkin, Sir," Harry merasa ngeri. "Racun vampir tak bisa menular lewat darah. Saya—saya tidak akan…"

"Kau tidak akan menyelamatkanku kalau kau tahu bahwa aku akan terinfeksi sesudahnya, begitu?" Snape menyelesaikan kalimat gagap Harry.

"Ya," bisik yang ditanya.

"Tapi tak ada yang perlu disesali," kata Snape enteng. "Kita harus merayakan kepergian Pangeran Kegelapan, Potter. Ayo, ambil cangkirmu dan kita akan memeras rubah ini."

Tapi Harry tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Saya minta maaf, Sir."

Tangan Snape yang sedang mengambil pisau terhenti.

"Maaf, karena saya malah mengubah Anda menjadi vampir…"

Snape bersandar di kursinya, tampak seperti sedang menerawang.

"Jika ada satu hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan, itu adalah keabadian," katanya kemudian. "Imortalitas adalah kutukan. Kalau bisa, aku akan senang sekali jika bisa lebih cepat menemui ajal, menghilang dari dunia ini…"

"Karena hati Anda telah dibawa mati?" sela Harry, tanpa sadar.

"Ya," jawab Snape pelan. "Tidak ada gunanya hidup tanpa hati. Dan aku nyaris kehilangan jiwa. Cinta itu seperti Dementor, Potter, menyedot semuanya dan meninggalkan jasadmu, hidup seperti zombi, kosong tak berarti."

"Itulah sebabnya Anda bisa terinfeksi racun vampir dari saya? Karena jiwa Anda… labil?"

Snape tak menjawab. Dia kini menatap Harry lurus-lurus. Harry yakin sekali matanya salah—karena dia mengira melihat mata hitam memudar itu berkaca-kaca.

Suara Snape bergetar ketika dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengitari mejanya.

"Maafkan aku, Potter, karena aku terlalu lama menyimpan rasa cinta terhadap ibumu. Kau telah mengetahuinya dari Pensieve. Dan aku tahu, kau akan merasa tidak senang terhadapku, mungkin akan menambah kadar kebencian yang sejak awal sudah kautanamkan…"

"Saya tidak membenci Anda," jawab Harry buru-buru. "Saya dulu hanya… tidak menyukai Anda."

"Bohong," sergah Snape, tertawa. "Kau lupa, Potter, bahwa kau bukan Occlumens yang handal."

Harry hanya diam, namun menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Jadi, Anda tidak keberatan?" Harry berusaha memastikan. "Meskipun Anda benci keabadian, Anda tidak akan marah kepada saya?"

"Tidak," sahut Snape kalem.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru menyadari satu hal," jawab Snape. "Lily Evans tidak mati. Jiwanya masih hidup… sampai saat ini. Kau menghidupkannya kembali. Darahnya mengalir dalam nadi-nadimu. Dan kini, darah Lily mengalir dalam nadi-nadiku juga."

Entah kenapa, Harry merasa amat senang mendengar kalimat itu, dan seolah semua ketidaksenangannya terhadap Snape sejak dulu terhapus pergi begitu saja.

"Waktu saya di Hutan, saya—eh, _bertemu_ Dumbledore," katanya. "Dalam mimpi atau semacamnya. Dia bilang, saya akan mempunyai rekan dalam menjalani hidup sebagai vampir…"

"Tak mungkin maksudnya aku, kan?" Snape mengangkat alis.

Harry kini tertawa. Rasanya memang sungguh ganjil bisa ngobrol santai begini dengan Severus Snape, namun juga sungguh melegakan. Akhirnya, tiba saatnya dia bisa mengenali pria itu dari sisi lain, dari sudut pandang yang lebih 'riil'. Dan fakta bahwa mereka berdua selalu senasib, membuat hatinya lebih ringan lagi.

Dia memang seorang teman seperjuangan…

"Omong-omong, Anda tidak perlu khawatir," kata Harry kemudian. "Hermione Granger, teman saya, Anda tahu—dia sudah membaca semua buku tentang vampir yang bisa ditemukannya. Dan kami yakin sekali bahwa vampir memang tidak imortal. Tenang saja, kita tetap akan mati, kira-kira ratusan tahun lagi…"

Mendengar itu, Snape tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Harry seumur hidupnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, _Harry_."

Dan kemudian, Harry tak mengerti bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Dia memeluk Severus Snape. Hangat. Sehangat darah vampir yang berani dan tegar menembus zaman.

"Kau mungkin tak lagi memiliki mata hijau itu, Harry. Dan kita mungkin tidak abadi… tapi cintaku kepadanya akan selalu sama. Ia tidak akan pernah menemui kematian."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gahh! Akhirnya! Vamfic pertama, dan masih saja, abal. Sindrom geblek ini terus menghantui saya: setiap nulis fict yang ada Snape-nya, pasti selalu awalnya dia disalahpahami dan akhirnya jadi happy ending buat dia. Oh dear! *headbang*

Nah, kalo ada yang bersedia… ripiu?


End file.
